


From Paper to Pearls

by Eggsyobsessed



Series: Stockings Hung With Care [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anniversary, Celebrations, Chuffed Eggsy, Chuffed Merlin, Family Fluff, Future Fic, Growing Old Together, Happily Ever After, M/M, Milestones, Reminiscing, Romantic Fluff, Skipping through time, Smut, Years Later, wedding anniversaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: An anniversary should be a celebration of the years you spend alongside your loved one, each one unique and full of love, laughter, good times, and challenges.This is Merlin and Eggsy through each milestone Anniversary.





	From Paper to Pearls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wyvernwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernwolf/gifts).



> I know this isn't a specific prompt you had requested but I saw Merwin, fluff, family, and future fic under your likes and I was so excited and took it and ran. It took me a moment to gather how to go about this as I love writing future fics, but it wasn't until two nights ago that I got this idea. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this and had a Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year!

It’s the first one, the first time they can say, yes, we have been married 365 days. It is also the first of many milestone anniversaries they will celebrate. And to honor that, Harry and Percival have gifted them a candid photo of the pair at their wedding. All smiles and laughter, it’s a moment captured that not even a photographer could have perfected. Taken from Harry’s glasses, printed and framed for their first year anniversary.

Married. That isn’t something Eggsy ever imagined would happen in his lifetime. The fact that he is married to one of the strongest men he has known, well, that brings a whole new feeling of luck unfolding in his chest.

He takes Merlin’s hand and moves around their small parlor, dancing to the song that played at their wedding. It’s silly and stupid, perhaps some would see it that way. Not to them though. Eggsy can see it in the way Merlin looks at him, like the world has stopped and it’s just them, but it is. Christina Perri’s A Thousand Years resonates through their ears. The first song Merlin had taken Eggsy’s hand and asked for a dance. It was at Harry and Percival’s wedding three years prior, and it still gave Eggsy a warm and fuzzy feeling. Just all the same as it did then.

Merlin’s deep voice vibrating through Eggsy’s core as he serenades him their song. Maybe it’s sappy and romantic, but he doesn’t care. He has waited five decades to marry the man he loves. He pulls away to stare, to take in, to absorb the smooth skin of the face of his husband. Husband. It still has his heart singing and somehow Merlin wants to shout from the rooftops that this man is his, Eggsy is only his.

Instead, he settles for a soft kiss and a whisper. “I love ye.”

Which Eggsy gladly reciprocates. “I love you, too,” with every cell in my body. Eggsy leaves unsaid and continues to waltz around the living room with his husband.

*

Two. Two years, 730 days, and he can’t believe it. Because if you had told Merlin two years ago this would be his life, then he’d laugh and say you were being ridiculous. It isn’t that he never wanted this, or didn’t love it all. He just wasn’t expecting to be walking the floors with a crying three month old on his second wedding anniversary.

Ethan is wailing his little heart out and he’s had an impressive set of lungs on him since the day he was born. It wasn’t long after Merlin and Eggsy were married just six months and decided to start a family. Merlin was grateful for Roxy, and she was all too willing to be their surrogate. He stared down at the fussy baby whose face was red and streaked with tears.

“Sh,” he murmurs, bouncing soothingly around the room in attempts his son will settle. Merlin smoothes a palm over his light-brown hair. He decides to sit in the rocker, moving back and forth. It isn’t until the cool, cotton and linen sheet is wrapped around him that he realizes they both have dozed off. Merlin looks up, startled to see Eggsy standing there.

Eggsy is smiling down at him, his eyes signaling he’s just as tired as Merlin feels. He carefully takes their sleeping son away from Merlin and situates Ethan in his crib. Eggsy grabs Merlin’s hand and guides him out of the now quiet nursery. Only a night light illuminating the room, small stars, and moons cast on the ceiling from the light.

“Come back to bed,” he whispers and Eggsy is aware he doesn’t have to. They are far enough away from the sleeping boy. “I could have gotten him,” Eggsy assures, palming over Merlin’s broad chest as he backs into bed.

“I know,” and Merlin does, but Eggsy has taken the first paternity leave and Merlin feels he should be doing more. He folds himself around Eggsy in a way that has become second nature and the bed is wrong when Eggsy isn’t in it with him. As much as he supports Eggsy in his job as Galahad, Merlin can’t help the loss that settles into his heart when his love is away on missions.

“Happy Anniversary,” Eggsy says, smiling Merlin’s favorite dimpled grin. He pulls the same cotton and linen sheet around them and snuggles close, peppering a series of kisses over Merlin’s jaw.

“Happy Anniversary,” Merlin responds, taking Eggsy’s mouth with his in a searing kiss. It’s only ten minutes later that Ethan’s cries sound through the baby monitor. Both groan in response, but head to their unhappy baby. It’s been two years of marriage, and Merlin can’t think of a better way to spend it.

*

Eggsy is giggling, and maybe that’s the wrong reaction for what is happening. He can’t help himself, his husband’s fingers are gliding over his sensitive skin. Eggsy cannot see, nor can he touch. Bound by the leather that is around the bedpost, the tie around his eyes cutting his sight off from the world. Eggsy lies back against their duvet, wriggling and writhing with the need for release. It’s been 1,095 days of marriage and a few hours too if you counted that.

They are alone, Harry and Percival babysitting and Eggsy can’t think of a better way to spend the third year of marriage with his husband.

Merlin is enjoying the way Eggsy is moving, his muscles flexing with each pull of his wrists, toes curling into the fabric of their blanket. Every breath Eggsy takes accentuates the defined muscles of his abs, and Merlin can appreciate the sight.

“Have ye been a good lad?” Merlin asks softly, nipping at Eggsy’s exposed collarbone, enticing a lovely shrill of delighted sounds to leave Eggsy’s pink lips.

“Yes,” Eggsy breathes. He hooks a leg around Merlin’s to pull him close, Eggsy moans when their mouths meet. Eggsy holds Merlin there, trapping his body to his with his strong legs. He can feel the removal of the plug, and yelps with pleasure from the sensation.

The bite of the leather straps around Eggsy’s wrists keeps him in the now, because he is slipping into euphoria. He is quickly filled with Merlin which is a far better replacement to the void the plug left. Eggsy laughs breathlessly, each thrust taking him farther, deeper into a state of orgasmic bliss.

The warmth of Eggsy around Merlin is enough to entice his own arousal. He slows purposefully to savor the moment, so rarely now they are able to partake in love making. Their son making it a bit difficult.

So, Merlin trails his tongue along Eggsy’s chest, circling, and suckling a nipple. It’s only the build of his orgasm, the need for release, that causes Merlin to quicken his pace. Every small whimper leaving Eggsy is enough to bring Merlin over the edge, allowing his seed to fill his husband. He dips in for a rough kiss, reaching to grasp Eggsy’s hard and leaking cock, bringing him off with a few strokes.

Eggsy comes with a loud shout, the hot come spilling over Merlin’s hand and onto Eggsy’s stomach. Returning to take Eggsy’s mouth with his once more, Merlin frees his husband hands only for them to quickly wrap around his neck.

He leans back, taking one of Eggsy’s wrists in his hold, turning to look at the impressively red and angry skin. Merlin tenderly kisses it and does the same for the other before taking the blindfold off. Blue-green eyes stare at him, love and adoration shining brightly.

“I love ye,” Merlin says, kissing the marks from their love making. “Happy Anniversary,” he whispers, trapping Eggsy’s mouth, sucking in his lower lip as he does.

Eggsy returns the exchange with just as much fervency. “I love you too,” and they go to have a warm, soothing bath. The leather straps left hanging from their posts, forgotten about for the moment.

*

It’s a warm Spring day, as it usually is on May 20th. Marking four years that have passed since they said I Do. That’s 1,460 days and it still blows Eggsy’s mind.

Eggsy kneels in front of the flower beds, Merlin beside him, their hands gloved and covered in dirt. Ethan romping around their small patch of grass with JB. The two year old long given up on gardening with his dads. Side by side they plant the Gerber Daisies that once adorned the table tops at their wedding.

They work in silence, enjoying the giggles their son lets out occasionally. It hasn’t been the easiest of four years, but it's been some of the best years Eggsy has experienced in his life. Love is hard and love is work, as he was once told. More than once to be fair.

Merlin just finished covering the roots when a small body collides into his back. He takes his boy and brings him in for a hug. “Aren’t they pretty?” Merlin asks Ethan, who is now sitting on his lap.

Ethan reaches a pudgy finger forward to touch the soft yellow petal. “Pweeeetty,” he draws out, smiling a dimpled grin that is so Eggsy.

He drops a kiss to his son’s head before he can leave Merlin in favor for Eggsy. He doesn’t mind. It means he can marvel at the pair. So very much alike in more ways than one. Both sharing the same color of hair. Merlin is glad they used Eggsy’s sperm, because Ethan is the perfect replica of his father, and he’s smart, witty, and clever, much like Merlin.

Eggsy leans in to whisper in his son's ear. Something his husband can’t hear, but Ethan darts off and races back with a bouquet of a dozen roses in hand and comes to stand in front of Merlin.

Ethan looks back at his Daddy who gives him a reassuring nod. “Happy Anniversatry,” his small face scrunches as he tries to say it. “For you, Da,” Ethan shoves them at his father and laughs long and loud when Merlin snatches him up, bestowing kisses on him.

“Aye, thank ye.” Merlin’s heart is full, he peers around Ethan’s head to see Eggsy mouth Happy Anniversary. He hugs their son tighter before pulling Eggsy close, giving him a proper kiss.

*

The fire they have going is burning low, it isn’t usual they’d have one this time in May, but it was rather cool and rainy. The thunder rumbling, lightening illuminating the night sky.

Eggsy is curled in the corner of their sofa with a book, it isn’t often he is reading something other than a mission statement these days. Or his debriefing paperwork, which seems to grow longer as the year's pass. He’s grumbled more than once to Harry, well, Arthur, that they need to transfer everything over to digital. Harry had begrudgingly agreed and they were in the process of switching it all over, and that somehow had resulted in Eggsy reading more unnecessary mission files.

Merlin’s soft footfalls hitting the stairs cause Eggsy to look up. “He’s down,” Merlin sighs and takes the scotch Eggsy had poured him.

“Thank God.” Eggsy moves the afghan so Merlin could curl beside him. “I didn’t think he’d ever calm down tonight,” he commented, finishing his whiskey in a quick swallow and turning to kiss Merlin. “Happy Anniversary,” he whispers.

Somehow five years of marriage has felt like a blink of the eye. That tends to happen when you add a child into the mix. Ethan has done nothing but enrich their lives.

“Happy Anniversary, my heart,” Merlin says in return, wrapping an arm around Eggsy’s shoulders, pulling him closer.

Eggsy takes Merlin’s left hand, playing with the silver wedding band that has become a permanent piece of jewelry on his husband’s finger. It was something Eggsy found himself doing when he was relaxed. He thumbed over the smooth skin that was slowly, but surely, changing over time. Eggsy allowed himself to look up at Merlin, who smiled down at him. His eyes adorned with a few more lines than before, but Merlin was just as handsome, if not more since Eggsy married him 1,825 days ago.

The hand that Eggsy had once held came up to cup his chin, tipping it up so Merlin could better kiss him. It’s slow, and warm, just like the fire burning in the hearth.

*

The morning sun shines in through the sheer curtains, casting a beam of light along the rumpled bed linens and onto Eggsy’s honey-brown hair. He stirs, squinting against the brightness that has invaded his sight. Eggsy feels for the spot where a body usually lays, but he comes up empty and the only warmth left was that from which the sun has warmed. There is the smell of something being made, perhaps biscuits, but a quick glance at the clock alerts Eggsy it would be too early for such baking.

There is a distinct sound of two people heading up the stairs, one loud hush from a clearly excited nine year old and a chuckle from his husband. Eggsy fumbles to curl back under the duvet, obviously, they are planning a surprise. A soft creak of their door being pushed open causes Eggsy to smile. He can feel the bed give way with someone climbing in, it is too little to be his husband.

“Dad,” Ethan pokes Eggsy’s shoulder. He sits cross legged beside his father.

Eggsy shifts, peeking from one eye to see his son covered in flour. His curiosity gets the best of him and Eggsy sits up. “What happened to you?” Humor ringing clear in his voice.

“Breakfast,” Merlin explains, waiting for Eggsy to properly sit up and places the tray over his husband’s lap.

Eggsy gives a perplexed expression to his husband at the sight of what appears to be a cookie tin and a few cuppas atop the tray. He takes the top off to reveal what smells like chocolate-orange scones.

“Did you make these?” Eggsy directs to his son.

Ethan nods his head quickly causing his hair to fall into his eyes. He needs a haircut, Eggsy thinks to himself.

“Da helped,” Ethan supplied. “It was my idea though,” he moves closer to the middle of the bed to make room for his other father.

Eggsy kisses his son’s temple. “Thank you, they look lovely.”

They are each on their second scone when Ethan perks up, scooting to the end of the bed to face his fathers.

“Do you know why I put them in a tin?” He asks and both of his dads share a look of confusion and settle on a head shake. “Ten years,” he explains, washing down the last bit of scone with his tea.

“Ten years?” Eggsy is puzzled, which earns an eye roll from their nine year old.

“Ten years of marriage.” Ethan explains and when their faces don’t change he adds, “I was looking it up the other day, and for each milestone anniversary there are certain gifts to represent the different stage of married life.” Ethan watches their expressions soften considerably. “And the tin is for ten years, it’s supposed to represent the bind that is formed between a couple as they forge through life, strengthening each other but also learning to be flexible and change with circumstances.”

Merlin is at a loss for words, he had not known the reasoning behind their son insisting the scones be put into the tin. He knows Eggsy has gone still beside him and Merlin takes this moment to lace their fingers together. Eggsy’s grip is tight against his own.

“Corny, right?” Ethan asks self consciously and there is a blush coloring his face from embarrassment. Neither of his dads has moved or spoken up, which only makes Ethan feel more uneasy. He goes to get up, but his Dad’s hand stops him.

“Not corny,” Eggsy assures him and pulls his son into a tight hug. “That was very thoughtful of you.” It’s taking everything in Eggsy not to cry, but his eyes are moist. “Thank you,” he repeats and kisses Ethan’s forehead.

“You’re welcome,” Ethan says and his Da is forming a cage around them both. He can barely breathe by the strength of his father’s hugs. Ethan untangles himself. “Can I go play video games now?”

Merlin laughs and gives his son a light shove. “Go on with ye,” he watches him go and a feeling of pride swells in his chest. Their boy isn’t so much a boy anymore, looking more and more like a young man every day.

Eggsy looks at the door and goes to shut it, locking it before turning back to Merlin. “Tin,” he says, sauntering over a seductive glint in his eyes. “Perhaps I can show you how flexible I am?”

“Aye,” Merlin agrees and their breakfast is forgotten about.

*

“Babe,” Eggsy calls from the bedroom. He’s buttoning his shirt, taking the silver cufflinks and fastening them into place. Eggsy pops his head around the doorframe, smiling as he catches Merlin’s reflection from the adjoined bathroom. His husband is carefully knotting his grey bowtie.

Time hasn’t been as kind to Merlin as he would have hoped, but years of frowning and yelling at hairbrained agents would do that. Aging is the least of his concern and perhaps it is the way Eggsy gazes at him with more longing day in and day out. He notices Eggsy staring with the same awe he’s bestowed upon him over the last twenty-five years. Merlin smiles, it’s a small lift to the corner of his lips, deepening the wrinkles in his cheeks.

“What?” He asks, the grin still in place and Eggsy’s answering smile is blinding. It lights up his husband’s face, the crows feet around his eyes crinkling with the expression.

“Nothing,” Eggsy walks forward as Merlin turns to him. “You look very lovely,” he straightens his husband’s tie. The blush that is now gracing Merlin’s face is wonderful. Eggsy runs a steady hand over Merlin’s smooth head, leaning forward so that their lips can meet.

“Where’s your tie?” Merlin wonders, following Eggsy into their bedroom. He grabs the grey waistcoat, pulling it on.

“That’s why I called you.” Eggsy frowns, he’s sure it was left on top of the bed.

Merlin takes the fabric off of the nightstand and hands it to Eggsy. “Yer new position is causing ye to be less observant,” he teases lightheartedly.

Eggsy hums in agreement, putting the bow tie in place. Before Harry retired he named Eggsy his successor and was now the current Arthur. He fiddles with the tie, grunting in displeasure. He could never get them right and his husband is chuckling softly beside him, batting his hands away to take over. Eggsy stands still allowing Merlin to work.

“Ye are rubbish with these,” Merlin murmurs and Eggsy always had been, even when he was on missions. Merlin would have to talk him through them and even then they never came out properly. “There,” he steps back, smoothing out the creases of Eggsy’s white dress shirt. He thinks Eggsy looks handsome with his freshly cut hair and there is a desire to run his fingers through the carefully styled greying waves. He refrains from doing so knowing he would make of mess of them, and Merlin is sure Eggsy wouldn’t mind.

There is something wistful about the way Merlin is staring at him. “Come on,” Eggsy dons his own silver waistcoat, grabbing their black tux jackets. “We will be late and then your son won’t let us hear the end of it.” He shrugs into his own and helps Merlin into his.

“Our son,” Merlin corrects.

Eggsy takes one look in the mirror, deciding with a final nod that he looks presentable. His body not as fit and tone as it once was, but not so far gone for a fifty year old man. He’s sure to spar with Ethan any chance he can. Their boy taking up the codename Percival just a year ago.

“He is your son when it comes to punctuality,” Eggsy adds.

Years still and Eggsy can’t seem to make it anywhere on time. Something he is sure to have inherited from being Harry’s protege. They leave one light on and head out the door. The Kingsman cab waiting for them, Eggsy allows Merlin to climb in first and takes hold of his hand on the short journey from their home to the restaurant.

The car pulls up to the Savoy, Eggsy waits patiently for Merlin. He takes hold of his hand, entering in, giving their names to a young receptionist. He is a little surprised when they are led to the party room, and then Eggsy isn’t. It shouldn’t have come as a shock their son would be behind a surprise anniversary party.

Everyone shouts, “Surprise!” In unison and Merlin is grateful his heart is good because any other 75 year old man might have a fright from it all.

They are quickly enfolded in multiple sets of welcoming arms, Happy Anniversary’s passed all around. It isn’t until they are seated can either of them appreciate the decor. Each table is covered with a sparkling silver table cloth, a small bouquet of white and purple roses adorned the middle of each one. In the back of the room is a table dedicated to holding gifts, sweets, and a grand cake that is decorated in a silver frosting. Their names scrawled in perfect cursive across the middle tier and the number 25 at the top.

“This is too much,” Merlin is the first to protest when their son finally takes his spot beside him. It still takes his breath away looking at their son, Ethan looks exactly like Eggsy had at 24. The only difference is his fuller lips inherited from his Aunt Roxy.

His smile is wide and triumphant, and the little shit doesn’t have the decency to look bashful. “25 years, that’s a long time, yeah?” Ethan takes hold of his fiancee's hand.

“It is,” Eggsy agrees, observing their son, who is just as happy as he and Merlin were when newly engaged. Olivia is a good fit for Ethan, Eggsy and Merlin couldn’t be more pleased with the petite blonde seated next to their boy.

It is a long and wonderful night of dancing, eating, and mingling. Merlin and Eggsy chuffed to have their closest friends present. Ethan making a toast to his fathers that cause both men to weep. Ethan shares a cab home with his dads, getting out to kiss them both goodbye.

“Happy Anniversary,” he notes they both look tired but happy. “Love you.”

“We love ye, too,” Merlin promises and Eggsy gives their son a final squeeze.

Eggsy settles the silver picture frame on their mantel next to their wedding photo. A picture that captures them a few months back. The contrast between the two is startling, but despite their aging bodies, they are just as elated now as they were then. He feels the warmth of his husband behind him, Eggsy instinctively leans back against the chest that he’s considered home for more than half of his life.

“Is it possible ye look better with age?” The question is a soft whisper that tickles Eggsy’s ear, enticing a shiver that runs through Eggsy’s body.

He reaches up to touch Merlin’s face in the photo. “I think we both look pretty damn good,” Eggsy says, taking one of Merlin’s hands, bringing it up for a kiss. “Come on,” he keeps a firm hold of his husband as they retire to bed.

*

There are moments in life where you stop and wonder, how did I get here? That is the exact question Eggsy is asking himself today. The pressure of Merlin’s thigh resting against his as they rock on the porch swing. Eggsy smiles fondly and it’s funny to him. Their son once played in their yard and his once little body is replaced by Ethan’s daughter. They watch her run around with the puppy Merlin and Eggsy had gifted her on her third birthday. Ethan is hot on her heels, chasing her and the dog.

“Who will tire who out?” Eggsy asks, slotting his fingers with Merlin’s.

“I’m tired just watching them,” Merlin say and laughs.

It’s been 10,950 days to the day. Eggsy never thought he’d see this day and in part, it may be from the nasty bout of pneumonia that almost took Merlin away from him 2 years ago. Eggsy had resigned his position at Kingsman as soon as Merlin was discharged from the hospital. Nothing in life was worth wasting a single moment away from his husband. So to say they were lucky to celebrate 30 years of marriage would be an understatement. It was a goddamn miracle as far as Eggsy was concerned.

Eggsy is pulled out of his thoughts as their granddaughter charges them and climbs into Eggsy’s lap. “We get to give them presents, right?” Rosie looks to her daddy.

“Sure,” Ethan hurries into the house and hurries back. He hands his parents a gift bag and sits beside his Dad, going to grab his daughter, who whines in response, tightening her little arms around her grandfather's neck.

“She’s fine,” Eggsy muses, patting Rosie’s arm. He takes out two crystal whiskey tumblers from the bag. Each with their names engraved on the front with a pearl embedded into the zero of the number 30. He fishes out an impressively expensive bottle of whiskey, one that both Eggsy and Merlin have enjoyed from time to time.

“These are lovely,” Merlin comments, placing a soft kiss to Rosie’s forehead. “Thank ye.” He is about to get up, but his son beats him to it and is in front of him and hugs Merlin tightly.

“Happy Anniversary,” Ethan wishes them.

Their son and granddaughter stay for dinner, Olivia having brought over a beef bourguignon that Eggsy and Merlin enjoy. It isn’t until after seven in the evening when they are alone and they don’t mind the company one bit. Their home becoming quieter without Ethan and they no longer have a dog, but Eggsy gave Merlin a cat for his 80th birthday.

Eggsy ensures Merlin is comfortable on the couch, an afghan draped over him as he chills quicker these days. He sets out to start a fire, their whiskey poured and ready to be drank. Settling in beside Merlin once the flames are heating their cozy living room. He takes the remote and turns their bose system on. It’s a mix Eggsy had put together years ago, some of his favorites such as Frank Sinatra and a few of Merlin’s. John Denver is one in particular. The heat of the fire and the warmth of the whiskey spreads through Eggsy.

The music changes and Christina Perri’s A Thousand Years is filling their ears. Eggsy smiles dreamily up at Merlin who is matching his grin.

Merlin sets their whiskey glasses on the coffee table and stands a little stiffly. He straightens up as much as he can and offers a hand to his husband just like he had all those years ago. He’s pleased when Eggsy takes it, Merlin holds him close and begins to move slowly around the room.

It is slower than before when they were young, but Eggsy doesn’t care. He rests his head against Merlin’s shoulder, tipping his face into his husband’s neck to place a soft kiss there.

Eggsy sets the song on repeat and dances with his husband until Merlin’s legs are too tired. It is perfect and Eggsy wouldn’t trade a second of their lives together. If he was given the chance to live this life all over again, he would. As much as Eggsy would have believed he would never get his happily ever after, he had, and Eggsy is thankful to have found it with Merlin.

**Author's Note:**

> The milestone Anniversaries per year and what represents each one. 
> 
> 1st: Paper (The photo gifted to Merlin and Eggsy from Harry and Percival)  
> 2nd: Cotton (The sheets on their bed)  
> 3rd: Leather (The leather straps they use)  
> 4th: Flowers (The Daisies they plant in their garden and the roses given to Merlin)  
> 5th: Wood (The fire they share at night)  
> 10th: Tin (The tin canister used for the scones)  
> 25th: Silver (The grey and silver accents of their tux's and the decor for the party)  
> 30th: Pearl (The pearl that adorns each whiskey tumbler)
> 
> *I know I don't mention Merlin's name in this, but it would be Hamish*


End file.
